


A Military Family

by respoftw



Series: Infinity and Beyond [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: “Dad, why don’t you wear dog tags like Dad does?”





	A Military Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randommindtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/gifts).



“Dad, why don’t you wear dog tags like Dad does?”

Rodney wished, not for the first time, that the selective deafness he operated in the labs could be applied at home.  It would have gotten him out of a lot of awkward talks, including but not limited to: why Ronon and Amelia’s newborn baby daughter didn’t have a penis, why Auntie Elizabeth didn’t come around anymore and why the new marines stared at him funny when he walked through the corridors of Atlantis after his morning swim with Dad.

John insisted that he’d brought the whole thing on himself; he’d argued from the start that there were some things that kids weren't ready to know but Rodney was adamant.  If he’s old enough to ask, he’s old enough to know the answer.

“Daaaaad.”

Rodney rolled his eyes at Dorian’s whine.  He’d definitely picked that one up from his other Dad.  He and John were both Dad now, Dorian having decided at the grand old age of six and three quarters that he was much too grown up for Daddy and Dada.

It was less confusing than some people thought.  It was usually obvious which parent Dorian was talking to when they were alone and any general cry of “Dad” was answered by whoever was closest.  

Even when talking to others, it was usually abundantly clear which Dad Dorian was speaking of.  There was the Dad that took him cliff diving and the Dad that helped him learn how to manipulate the crystals that controlled half of Atlantis.  There weren’t many people who got John and Rodney confused.

Dorian huffed in impatience and Rodney sighed, pushing his laptop to the side.  He turned his chair around to face Dorian, taking in the lanky limbs and scabby knees that John assured him every eight year old boy was entitled to.

“Your Dad is military and I’m not,”  he answered, hoping that would be the end of it.

“Yeah, but Uncle David isn’t military and he still wears tags like Uncle Evan does.”

Stupid Parrish, Rodney cursed internally.

“The military requires its soldiers to wear dog tags but other members of the expedition who go offworld can choose to wear them too.  I, not being a mindless soldier drone, chose not to.”

Dorian took his Dad’s belittlement of his other Dad’s occupation in his stride.  “But why?”

This would be the point that John would give up but Rodney was a scientist, he knew how important it was to nurture curiosity at such an impressionable age, even if he sometimes wished that his son wasn’t quite so darn curious.

“I don’t like what they represent,” he said.

“What do they represent?” Of course Dorian couldn’t have left it at that.

Rodney sighed and nodded his head towards the couch, indicating that Dorian should sit down.  Rodney joined him, sitting quietly for a moment while he gathered his thoughts.

The good thing about Rodney’s protocol of answering all questions was that Dorian could be sure a reply was coming and he was content to wait until his Dad had decided on the best way to explain it.

“You know that the work your Dad and I do is dangerous, right?”

Dorian nodded seriously.  “But that’s OK ‘cos it’s really important,” he agreed.

Rodney felt the familiar weight of guilt settle in his chest.  “That’s right.  Sometimes bad things happen.”

“Like what happened to Auntie Elizabeth.”

Rodney swallowed the lump in his throat.  “Yes, like that.  And sometimes the bad things are bad enough that there isn’t much left behind.”

Dorian’s voice was quiet.  “Like what happened when that lab ‘sploded?”

Rodney nodded.  “And so, the dog tags - - “

“- - are there so that the people looking can identify the bodies and let the family know what happened.”

Rodney and Dorian both turned at the sound of John's voice.  

Dorian nodded and chewed on his bottom lip while his parents waited on his next question.  From the looks John was throwing his way, Rodney knew that they would be having words later about what was appropriate to explain to an eight year old and what wasn’t.

“Can I see them?”  Dorian asked.

Surprised, John nodded, pulling the tags over his head and handing them to his son.  Rodney could remember how much Dorian had loved playing with John’s tags when he was little.  Watching him run his fingers over him now was a very different experience.

“So these would help make it more likely that me and Dad knew when something bad happened to you?”  

“ _ If _ , not when,”  John corrected.  “And, potentially, yes.  That’s not the only reason we have to wear them but yeah, if they found these you would be informed and you’d get to keep them.”

“That’s good,”  Dorian said.  “I would want that.  Dad,” he turned to Rodney, “I want you to get some too.”

Rodney opened his mouth, ready to start expounding on how they were a morbid reminder of mortality and a symbol of stupidity, but closed it again as he looked into Dorian’s eyes.  They were so like John’s, a brilliant hazel that changed colour as the light crossed the sky.  They looked far too serious now, a sheen of wetness that stabbed Rodney in the heart.

“I’ll order a set tomorrow,” he promised, ignoring the way John’s eyebrows raised in surprise.  “OK?”

“OK,” Dorian smiled, a thin approximation of his usual sunny smile but it was a start.  

“Do you want to ask any more questions?”  Rodney asked gently.

Dorian tilted his head and thought for a moment.  “Yeah,” he said, “Jinto told me how a boy and a girl have sex when I asked but he said to ask you and Dad how two boys do it.”

John stood up and walked out the room without a backward glance.  “All you, McKay,”  he called over his shoulder.  “I’m done.”

Sometimes Rodney really wished he hadn’t insisted on this stupid rule.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com)


End file.
